Just Friends
by Lost in Believing
Summary: Falling in love just you and me. Till the end of time, till I'm on her mind, it'll happen. I've been making lost of plans, like a picket fence and a rose garden. I just keep on dreaming. But it's cool cause we're just friends. E&B J&A R&E JB Songshot


**A.N: **So my obsession with the Jonas Brothers has finally taken a toll on my writing. Here is my oh-so-Jonas inspired fic! But this one shot is different than what I usually write, it's in third person. Hope you enjoy!  


* * *

**Just Friends**

January 2005

_There she goes again, the girl I'm in love with._

Edward smiled as Bella walked past him, giving him a huge smile. She had to go and catch up with Alice and Rose before homeroom started because they were planning a huge sleep over tonight. "Dude, why don't you just and ask her out now?" Emmett asked, patting him on the back.

"I can't okay? I don't know if she likes me back," Edward replied, fidgeting. He sighed, taking another look at the beautiful girl he loved. "I can't mess up our friendship."

Jasper sighed, running a hand through his blond hair. "You have to, man! You love her, and you know that! She loves you back. Do you see the way you two look at each other? It's like you would give up the world for each other."

"Would you give up the world for her?" Emmett asked. Jasper and Emmett exchanged a glance and then looked at their friend. The emotion for her was so caring in his eyes.

"Yes, I would."

September 2005

_It's cool we're just friends, we walk the halls at schools_

"Where are you going?" Edward asked, stopping Jasper in the hallway. His books were piling over, almost taller than himself. Edward was amazed that he hadn't dropped them yet.

"I have to go meet up with Alice. I'm walking her to language arts."

_We know it's casual, it's cool, we're just_

"Look at them," Emmett added, coming up behind Edward. "At least you aren't the only that has to ask your girl out. Jasper is head over heels."

March 2006

_I don't want to lead you on. No, but the truth is I've grown fond, yeah_

Rose squealed as Emmett dropped onto the couch after jumping over it. "Geez, can you watch where you're going? You almost hit me!"

"What are you talking about," he replied, getting up and holding out his hand to her. "I fell for you."

She rolled her eyes, but a smile grew on her face. "Awe, aren't you sweet." She knew he was joking, but that's what pained him on the inside. He wasn't really.

August 2006

_Everyone knows it's meant to be. Falling in love just you and me. Till the end of time, till I'm on her mind, it'll happen_

The boys held up a picture of the six of them. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Alice, and Rose were all leaning on each other, smiling happily. Edward's grandmother took the picture and examined it carefully. "Awe these girls are the ones, aren't they? They are very lucky to have you three!"

Even though they knew it was true on the inside, they blushed, trying to deny they weren't together.

February 2007

_I've been making lost of plans, like a picket fence and a rose garden. I just keep on dreaming_

"Hey can you snap out of it?" Jasper asked, throwing a basketball at Edward's face. He barely caught it, after snapping out of his day dream. "Let's play."

His friend had ruined the perfect future. Bella and him choosing their house right before marriage with a nice yard, open and beautiful. A picket fence and a garden with the flowers she loved.

November 2007

_But it's cool cause we're just friends_

"Have you called her recently?" Emmett asked, leaning on the chair. Both him and Edward exchanged a glance, looking at Jasper. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Yeah, I'm having dinner tonight with her."

"As dates?"

"No, as friends."

April 2008

_Small talk on IM, just one word sentences. It's cool we're just friends_

"So what did she say to the whole date thing? As a group," Jasper asked, nudging Emmett until he responded. The three of them glanced onto the computer screen.

"She says it's cool."

October 2008

_If I had my way, we'd talk and talk all day_. _Yeah_

Edward lifted up his phone, glancing at the screen so see who it was. "Hey Em, can't talk right now, I'm with Bella." He shut it, giving her a small smile.

July 2009

_Everyone knows it's meant to be. Falling in love just you and me. Till the end of time, till I'm on her mind, it'll happen_

Jasper walked into the living room, serving the two mom tea like the gentlemen he was. Although the two parents stopped talking, he managed to hear a little bit of their conversation.

"Alice and Jasper are going to grow up and falling in love."

August 2009

_I've been making lost of plans, like a picket fence and a rose garden. I just keep on dreaming. But it's cool cause we're just friends_

"Hey Rose," Emmett greeted, holding a hand out for her as she walked off the steps of her porch. The flowers hidden behind his back were taken out, sweetening the air around them.

"Roses! Emmett, thank you!"

September 2010

_Thinking about how we're gonna say our vows It's cool we're just friends_

He leaded her into a candle lit room, closing the door behind him. His heart was pumping, making him even more nervous than he was. He leaned against his piano for support. "Edward, what is all of this?" Bella asked, taking a seat on the piano bench that was surrounded by light white candles.

She thought the whole room was a dream. He looked into her eyes, taking a deep breath, making sure he was going to do this one and only perfect time right. She gasped as he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

October 2010

_She walks down the aisle, I see all my friends smile_

The perfect picture he saw coming down the aisle towards him made him want to cry. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes as the girl of his dreams was finally his. Alice was the only one for him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jasper caught the smiles on his friend's faces as he leaned in to give her the kiss that would bring them together forever.

November 2010

_Cause now we're more than just friends_

He held his hands out to Rose, and she finally took them like the way she always did. But something was different. They walked out of the plane together, finally starting their long awaited honeymoon.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be_

_Falling in love, just you and me_

_'til the end of time_

_'til I'm on her mind_

_It'll happen_

_We've been making lots of plans_

_Like a picket fence and a rose garden_

_I'll just keep on dreaming_

_Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends_

--

"Hey guys! Snap out of it," Bella stated, grabbing the picture they were all staring. It was the picture of all three of them, leaning into each other for support and comfort from friends. They were laughing and smiling happily. It had always been apart of the scrap book all three couples had gotten.

"What?" Emmett replied, shaking his head to bring him out of the trance. The picture reminded them of something that brought smiles to their faces that matched the picture.

"We're gonna go out for a little bit. You three need anything?" Alice asked, dancing over to Jasper and giving him a sweet kiss. The girls grabbed their jackets, waving goodbye as they went out for a girls day.

"What we're you thinking about."

"I just keep thinking on when we all used to be_ just friends_."  


* * *

**Hit or Miss?**


End file.
